


The Bedspread

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Bottom Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, OOC, Top Dean, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: When Cas' favorite bedspread gets ruined, he goes looking for one just like it. He finds a lot more than that.





	

"Damn it!" Cas held up the bedspread fresh from the dryer and looked at the large stain in the center of it. He had tried everything to get it out, but he needed to face facts: it was ruined.

 

He was beyond pissed. The guy who had cum all over it wasn't even a decent lay and came before Cas could even pull down the covers. Cas had thrown him out and immediately put the bedspread in the washer, but it was too late. 

 

He loved that stupid bedspread. He realized it was dumb and possibly even weird to be attached to an inanimate object like that, but he had bought it in Spain in a quaint little shop and it meant a lot to him. Sighing, he folded it and put it on a shelf. Now, he was going to have to shop for a new one and he hated shopping.

 

He searched online for days, trying to find a spread that looked like the one that was ruined. One of the biggest problems was its color. It was magenta. An odd color for a bedspread to be sure, but it matched his decor nicely and he was fond of the color. 

 

Then he found an ad for a little shop that specialized in odd home decor items and there was a photo of a bedspread that almost exactly matched the ruined one. He checked the hours and decided to go the very next day.

  
  


The shop was small and dark and very difficult to find. Cas almost missed it, tucked in between two bars. It was just a tiny place with a small sign, but find it he did. A bell rang as he opened the door. There was no one to be seen, so Cas just walked around, looking at all the very unique items on dusty shelves. At last, a bead curtain parted and a man emerged.

 

The man was gorgeous. Cas sucked in a breath just looking at him. He was tall, a little taller than Cas, and had short reddish-brown hair. His face was dotted with freckles. He had beautiful bow legs and the shirt he wore told Cas he had a nice build. But what grabbed Cas was his eyes. They were the most unusual shade of green, they seemed to have honey-colored flecks in them. They sparkled when he smiled.

 

"Hello. May I help you?" Even his voice dripped honey. Cas took a deep breath and tried to collect himself.

 

"Uh, I hope so. I saw a photo of a bedspread you advertised. It is sort of unusual, it seems to match one I bought in Spain that recently got ruined. It's magenta..." Cas drifted off, realizing he was sort of babbling.

 

The man smiled even more, and his smile lit up the dark room. "And where did you see this photo?"

 

Cas stuttered, "uh... well... on the Internet...?"

 

The guy looked puzzled. "I don't advertise anywhere, least of all on the Internet. You must be mistaken."

 

Cas looked confused. "Well, no, I'm sure. That's how I found you. There was the name of this shop and the address. I'm positive."

  
  


The guy just said, "Well, I guess it's sort of a mystery. Why don't you come in the back. I'll fix us some tea and we'll try to figure this out. My name is Dean, by the way," He extended a hand.

 

Cas took his hand, saying, "Hello, Dean. My name is Cas. Nice to meet you." He followed Dean through the bead curtain and found himself in a tiny sitting room. Dean indicated that he take a seat, and Cas did. Dean went into a room off to the side, and Cas heard the sounds of water being put on to boil. Then Dean came back out and sat in a chair across from Cas. 

 

"So, tell me about this bedspread you're looking for."

 

Cas smiled. "Well, the thing is, it's magenta. It's an usual color for a bedspread. It had these gold threads running through it that sparkled in the light. I just loved it. I was just hoping to find something similar."

 

"What happened to it?" Dean had a hint of mischief in his eyes.

 

Cas blushed. "It got stained. The stain won't come out."

 

Dean grinned, stood up to go to the kitchen and said over his shoulder, "Yeah, cum stains are hard."

 

Cas nearly swallowed his tongue.

  
  
  


When Dean came back with two cups of tea, Cas asked him point blank, "How did you know what happened to the bedspread?"

 

Dean smiled. "Sometimes, I just know things. For instance, I know that you've been with the wrong men. You are meant to be with one particular man, and until you are, things like that are going to continue to happen."

 

Cas just stared at Dean. "One particular man? You mean like a soul mate?"

 

Dean got a very serious look on his face. "Exactly like a soul mate. The man you are meant to be with. Only him and no other."

 

Cas thought about what Dean was saying. "Okay, then tell me this: how am I supposed to know when I meet my soul mate? How will I know it's him?"

 

Dean just told Cas to drink his tea. Cas grumbled but drank it. They sat in silence, sipping tea. Cas waited patiently for Dean to talk again.

 

When the tea was gone, Dean stood up. He walked to Cas and took him by the hands, pulling him to his feet. Then he led Cas to another room. Cas followed meekly, wondering what was going to happen.

 

When they went into a room in the back, Dean let go of Cas' hand and stood to the side. Cas looked around, he was in a bedroom. And there, on the big bed, was Cas' bedspread. Cas sucked in a breath and turned to Dean.

 

"My bedspread... You? You're my soul mate?"

 

Dean stepped forward and kissed Cas. The moment his lips touched Cas', Cas was lost. Dean tasted like honey and whiskey and sunshine... Cas had never had a kiss so heady or erotic in his life. He pulled Dean to him and they kissed until Cas couldn't breathe.

 

Cas found himself naked on the bed with Dean. He didn't even remember taking his clothes off or how exactly he got there, but he didn't care. Dean was sucking and biting a deep mark on his neck, and Cas knew that Dean was marking him, telling the world that he belonged to Dean. It made him feel loved, special and somehow, complete.

 

Satisfied with the mark he left. Dean sat back and just looked at Cas. He ran his hands lightly over Cas' entire body, worshiping him in a way that both embarrassed and thrilled Cas. Dean murmured, "Beautiful... so beautiful..." which made Cas blush. "I've waited so long for you, my love... and now here you are, mine."

 

When Cas lifted his legs to give Dean access to him, it seemed the most natural thing in the world to be doing. Dean took his time opening Cas up for him and Cas was gasping, panting out that he needed Dean inside him. Dean just kissed him, saying in his ear, "We have all the time in the world, love."

 

When Dean finally did push into him. Cas nearly came on the spot. Dean felt perfect, in a way that no other man Cas had ever been with did. They fit together perfectly. It seemed to last forever and yet not nearly long enough. Cas' orgasm was so mind-blowing he nearly passed out.

 

They lay together after, arms and leg tangled together. Dean held Cas as if he were glass that would break if he held him too tightly.

 

"And now, we have eternity together." Dean kissed Cas' head. "Never again will we lose one another."

 

Cas silently thanked the guy who came on his bedspread.

  
  



End file.
